I Think You Fancy Me, Flower
by LifeonEarth
Summary: "I think you fancy me, Flower, and I kind of want to kiss you right now. Although, this sexual tension thing is rather fun." I could still hear his voice when he confronted me about my feelings towards him. Though, lately, those feelings seemed stronger than just fancying him. I think I've fallen in love with him…
1. Predicament of Fancying

**A/N: Just something random I spewed out while on my Jily kick. This gonna be like a 2 shot, and if not, just like a 3, no more than that. **

**Ah, Jily. Jily and Hinny are what makes the world go round, am I right?**

**(I'm right.)**

A piece of paper slides next to me.

Marlene.

Of course.

I open it and it says, _**Stop gawking and day dreaming about Potter and actually pay attention to Professor Flitwick, Queen of Charms.**_

_I am not daydreaming about Potter, Marly._

_Sure you aren't, Lily._

_When did you get into the conversation, Dorcas?_

_**I invited her.**_

_Of course you did._

_We can't let the opportunity to tease you about James pass, Lily. It's to fun to watch you blush._

Dear Merlin. What am I to do about these two?

_**Imagine how happy he'll be when he finds out you were day dreaming about him, Lily. He'll be ecstatic.**_

_You are not to blab a word to him, Marlene McKinnon. _

_Ha! You just admitted you were day dreaming about James! Nice move, Marly._

_**Thank you, Dor. I pride myself on it.**_

_Hey maybe we should bring Mary into this conversation. _

_No! Don't you even dare!_

_**Too late, Lily. Here I am. And I hear you're day dreaming about James. **_

_Don't listen to them to, I am not. _

_**She is.**_

_She fancies him. _

_I do not! _

_**Hey maybe she's in love with him.**_

_She probably is and doesn't realize it._

_**I think she does, and she doesn't want to admit it. She's scared. **_

_I am NOT in love with James!_

_**Defensive much?**_

_Guys, Flitwick is getting angry, I think he sees us passing notes. We better antagonize Lily after class._

Needless to say, even though we had stopped passing around the parchment, I still got smug looks, smirks, and goofy grins from Marly, Dorcas, and Mary. (I resolved to staring at James even though I'd never admit it to anyone.)

Charms ends and I hastily grab my bag and throw my stuff in it.

I could feel James' eyes on me, and I knew my cheeks would begin to heat up.

"Lily, are you alright?" Marlene whispers to me. "Uh-oh. Incoming!"

Sure enough, behind me stands James Potter, stupid grin and everything. And sure enough, my cheeks heat up.

"You alright, Lily?" He asks me, his grin getting even wider.

"I'm fine." I'm careful not to trip on my words around him.

"I'll see you later, Lily, I have to go." Marlene gives me a wink, then says, "Later, James."

"Bye, Marly." James doesn't break eye contact with me, and I begin to notice that the entire classroom is empty expect for the two of us. I begin to get extremely nervous.

So I'm just going to say it now, even though you probably already know this.

I fancy James. And it doesn't help that I've spent every waking moment with the prat for the last 3 months. We're Head Boy and Head Girl and we have a whole bunch of things we have to do together, so I've begun to understand that's he's not as horrible as I used to think. This is why we are currently in this predicament where I fancy him.

Damn.

"…but honestly all they want to do is shag, so I don't think we should allow them to switch- Lily! Are you listening?"

I quickly notice that James is actually talking to me, and I attempt to listen to what he's saying.

"Huh?" I shake my head a little, "What were you saying?"

He looks at me a little irritated, but says, "Amos Diggory asked if he could switch patrol with Remus. Remus has patrol with Emmeline Vance."

"And?" I ask, not sure what the problem is.

"All they want to do is shag." He states as if it's obvious, which I realize it rather is.

"Oh." I nod. "Yeah, you're right. I'll tell Amos later."

He studies me for a second, and I feel my breaths getting longer and heavier under his stare. His beautiful hazel eyes lock with mine. His head tilts slightly, and moves closer me, but I back up a little.

"You alright, Lily?" He steps closer to me his eyes dancing with anticipation. He does not break eye contact, and he begins to realize what he's doing to me. He steps a foot closer, and I back up again.

"Y-yes." I find I can't help but stammer now, my nervousness around him is growing by the minute, and I begin to have the sudden urge to kiss him.

His lips curl up into a small smirk, and he quickly closes in on me, and pushes me up against the wall. My breath and words catch in my throat and I find my arms are against his chest and his against the wall, barricading and preventing me from moving. All the while, the urge to kiss him grows stronger. His face is mere centimeters from mine, his lips just a brush away. My breathing quickens more, and his smirk widens.

I think he's about to kiss me, and I accept it. In truth, I want him to. The urge must be released somehow.

He leans in like he's about to and removes his hands on the wall only to place the firmly on my back, but his lips go to my ear.

In a deep, husky voice, he says, "I think you fancy me, Flower, and I kind of want to kiss you right now. Although, this sexual tension thing is rather fun."

My eyes widen, and for the first time, I can't look at him. I squeeze my eyes shut and begin to say something, but when I open my eyes, he's gone.

* * *

I walk out of the Charms classroom in a daze, not sure what exactly just happened.

"Lily!" Marlene shouts my name from down the corridor, and I turn sharply. Marlene is running towards me, high speed and everything. She's got this excited look that only means that she wants the gossip on what I've been doing. She skids to a stop in front of me and says rather loudly, "Did he kiss you? _Wait_! He _snogged_ you! I know it!"

I cover her mouth with my hand and pull her away from the students giving us strange looks. "He didn't kiss _or_ snog me, Mar," I snap/

"You look strangely disappointed about that." She notes, a grin spreading across her face while she bounced up and down, bobbing her silky blonde hair up and down.

I frown because I know she's right. I am disappointed about that. I really wanted him to kiss me. I'm not going to say that to Marlene, though.

"It doesn't matter." I say.

"Oh, but it does, Lily. It really does." Marlene giggled rather girlishly, laced her arm through mine, and dragged me off to dinner in the Great Hall.

* * *

As we entered the Great Hall, I dully note the fact that no one is watching me, and that pleases me, for I really don't want to repeat the previous week, where the story was that James and I were in a broom closet together snogging.

Given, we were in a broom closet, but we were out on patrol, and we thought there was someone in there. So we opened the door, but no one was in there. I looked into the closet. James then proceeded to trip, knocking us into the broom closet. The door shuts. And we're trapped. We can't open the door. Not even by magic.

Needless to say, some random 5th year found us, not even a prefect, so he got detention. But then he spread it everywhere, completely ignoring the fact that I repeated various times why we were actually in there.

So James and I were the talk of the school for that week. The weekend seemed to calm things down, for everyone seemed to forget about James and I being locked in a broom closet come Monday morning.

Marlene and I sit down next to Dorcas and Mary once we reach the Gryffindor table.

"Oh!" Dorcas looks about ready to burst out of her seat when she sees us, bursting with news. "Alice and Frank are engaged!"

This news excites me, for Alice and Frank are good friends of mine and members of The Order of the Phoenix; a group of people dedicated to stop Voldemort. A group I, Marlene, Dorcas, Mary, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all plan on joining once we leave Hogwarts.

"That's great!" I smile and nod, and attempt to listen to what ever Marlene and Dorcas are chatting about, but my mind –not unlike other occasions- is wondering to James and what ever happened in the Charms classroom today. I could still feel his hands on my back. I could still hear his voice when he confronted me about my feelings towards him.

Though, lately, those feelings seemed stronger than just fancying him.

I think I've fallen in love with him…


	2. Don't Say No Until His Interjection

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter, sorry about that. **

**I post the story one night, I get up in the morning and there's like 15 people following, favoriting this story and/or me, and right now, I'm like ecstatic. You guys are like my favorite people, did ya know what? **

**And I must address something. A review in fact, and I loved it. "Fannnnnnn:Update fast please! Make it hot!" Well, sweetheart, you get what you asked for. Sexual tension will be released before this fic is over, but it can't be too hot because this is rated T. **

**This is going to go into the holidays for them, so it might be longer than 3 chapters. **

"Lily, really, I know you're a hard thinker and you spend a lot of your time thinking, but honestly, could you please talk? You're making us rather nervous with how quiet you are," Marly says to me, and I nod my head, but I don't say anything. I also don't eat anything; I haven't the stomach for it.

It's not that the idea of falling in love with James it nauseating, it's just nerve wracking. I've spent 6 years despising him and everything that came with him. But now, I'm not so sure…

And that's what's getting me nauseas. The fact that I don't know.

"Hello, ladies,"

Oh Merlin, no! Not Sirius! That means that-

"Hello, Flower," says that same deep, husky voice again just by my ear again, and I know I'm screwed. I'm screwed left and right.

Of course James has to show his face right now. He has to make me even more nervous. It's just what he does, and frankly, sometimes it pisses me off.

For example; _right now_.

He doesn't sit next to me, oh no. He sits in front of me, so every time I look up, I see him. Damn, he's good! And I can't just not look up and stare at my plate all night. Well, I could, but Marly notices _everything_, and if I were to do that, she would all nonchalantly ask me why I was so nervous, and then James would ever so kind enough to announce the sexual tension that seems only apparent in me.

So I go for facing my fears (not really fears, but I haven't another way to explain it), because it will end better in the long run.

I think.

"So what are you all doing for the holidays?" Mary asks all of us, "My mum is taking me to see my grandparents in Spain,"

After Mary finishes, Marly is the first to answer.

"Me, Sirius, Dorcas, James, Peter, and Remus are all staking out at James' place," She says, and I know what's coming, "How about you come with us, Lily?"

I look up at her with a strange expression, "Marly you know I have to go home. Engagement party, remember?" Although, the idea sounds tempting because I'd rather spend the holidays with them and not Petunia and her whale like fiancée, I'm not sure how 3 weeks with James and no distractions will help my ever growing emotions.

"Oh, come on, Lily," Marly rolls her eyes, "You and I both know you'd rather spend it with us than that prune Petunia and gorilla Dursley,"

Sirius howls in laughter and James chokes on his pumpkin juice. Apparently Marlene's comment is rather funny to them. (Though her choice of words are _perfect_!)

I laugh myself and smile a little, "I don't know, Marly,"

"Oh, please, Flower," James says with a smirk and I glare at him. If he goes further, he might just earn him a slap or a hex. "Come on,"

I look at him for a second, then sigh and take a drink of water, "Fine,"

"Yes!" Marlene does a sort of happy dance in her seat for a few moments, earning a few concerned glances from teachers and staff.

Dinner is over and we begin to walk back to our dorms, though James and I split off at the 4th floor because we go a different way to the head dorm.

We walk in silence before James says rather triumphantly, "Marly said it would take me to convince you to stay with us over the holidays,"

I snort because it might distract him from my blushing, "Marly thinks that guys can do anything, I'm not surprised,"

"She had a point, though, Flower," James says as we get to the portrait hole. He says the password and enters, "You looked dead set on saying no until I interjected,"

I roll my eyes, but I know he has a point. I did practically melt under his gaze, "Does it really matter?" I ask him as I begin to head to my dorm just beside his, though he stops me by suddenly placing his hand on the small of back gently, though he knows it will send chills through me and my body tenses and my eyes snap shut again. When he speaks, I can _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"It just further proves to me that your feelings for me have changed, and the sexual tension has increased,"


	3. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

I'm so sorry to say this guys, but my stories are on hold. I know, I know, bad author, but I have a good reason.

First, my account was being wacko, and I couldn't do anything. The side bars in my account, I couldn't click on, therefore I couldn't publish anything. The only way I was able to send PM was because I went to certain peoples pages and let them know what was going on. They understood. And then something worse happened.

Not 3 days after my account was fixed, my computer crashed. I lost EVERYTHING. I lost two 2,000 word chapters of _Desperate, _the last three chapters to _I Think You Fancy Me, Flower_, each 2,000 words or more, two short one shots, 3 LONG one shots and even 3 new chapters to _Not Giving Up, Just Giving In,_ which until 3 months ago, I had decided to leave as a two shot. I also lost every other story I was going to publish and my first 4 chapters of my own story, which took me a year to get just that far.

I am currently using my dad's laptop. I do continue to write, but getting 1,000 words take forever and I also just don't have time.

So therefore, I most likely will not be updating _Not Giving Up, Just Giving In_, or even restarting my Next Generation fic. I will surely not be updating _Desperate_, and for that, I am really sorry because I really liked the 2 chapters I had wrote. I never felt more confident about chapters before. I might be updating _I Think You Fancy Me, Flower_, because I remember most of what I had made happen. I'll post some one shots, too, but they won't be very long.

Guys, I'm really sorry for doing this, but I have no choice and the only alternative was taking down stories and deleting my account, but I think that's unfair.

Love Always,

LifeOnEarth


End file.
